


Breaking boundaries

by linda99



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda99/pseuds/linda99
Summary: It has been two years since the final battle with Seimei and many things has changed. Rikuo made some important decisions.But not everything is perfect. Rikuo has new burden that has been bothering him and don't know what to do with ankfully there is someone who has the answer to his ad and find out how it ends. Will Rikuo be happy ?or another bad thing happen.YAOI !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> So, finally, I decided to also post my stories on this fantastic web. I really hope you will like it !!! And maybe sometimes later I will also add my other stories :)
> 
> This will be an ONESHOT, so please don't ask for more. Maybe, maybe someday I will write something similar but who knows.
> 
> Anyway here it is. Hope you will like it.
> 
> Warnings: OOC( like, really OOC), Incest (Nurarihyon x Rikuo, and slightly Rihan x Rikuo), YAOI (means male x male ), mentions of Dom/Sub(nothing major)
> 
> I will also make some changes in the main story line so please don't call me out on it, Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_**In the final battle, against Seimei, where Rikuo and Hagorome Gitsune stood together, Rikuo was fatally wounded. When they finally beat Seimei, just before his body perished, his powers were absorbed into Nurarihyon's body and he returned to his original body. The joy from the recent win and the change were short lived, because Rikuo collapsed.** _

_**With one big jump Nurarihyon kneeled down and carefully turned Rikuo's body so he was facing the slowly brightening sky. His breaths came slow and swallow. The reason was the deep wound on his face. The fear that was covering it during the battle was slowly disappearing and the bleeding was starting again. His body started shaking and his eyes were becoming dull.** _

_**All members of the Nura clan gathered around his body and were looking at the scene with fear in their eyes. What will happen to their young master?** _

_**"Hurry, we need to get him to Hanyo village! That's his only change." Nurarihyon's deep voice cut through the youkais.** _

_**"No, he won't make it. We need to do something right now"came Hagorome Gitsune's voice from the back. All of them turned to look at her as she was making her way towards Rikuo. Kneeling down,she gently touched his forehead. Her and Rikuo's body started to glow.** _

_**"What are you doing?" Nurarihyon asked sharply, his arm already reaching for his sword.** _

_**"Be at peace. I'm giving him my fear." she said without a change in her voice, focused on her task.** _

_**"Your fear? But that would mean that you are also giving him your youkai powers." said Kurotabo, his eyes wide.Nurarihyon directed his gaze first on Kurotabo and then on Hagorome Gitsune, who was smiling sadly, but still not looking away from Rikuo's still form.** _

_**"I have nothing more to do in this world. It's time for me to move on. And I know that this boy," here she chuckled, "Won't misuses my powers." Rikuo choose this moment to let out a groan. All eyes focused on him.** _

_**"W-what is happening?"Rikuo wheezed and took a deep breath, his chest heaving up and down with great effort. His blurry vision focused on Hagorome Gitsune's face. Her eyes were losing their shine and her face was paler than usual.** _

_**"What a-are you d-doing?" Rikuo asked and made a move to lift his arm bur she moved faster and held his arm in place on the ground.** _

_**"Don't move young one. Your fear is almost all gone. Do you know what will happen to you?"** _

_**They all saw the moment he understood the situation, "I'm going to die." he said quietly and closed his eyes. The youkais around them took a sharp breath. He sounded so resigned with his fate. It was really sad. He had his whole live ahead of him.** _

_**"Don't worry, young one. It's time for me to do at least one good thing in my life." she said. Rikuo opened his eyes, not understanding what she was saying, and promptly blushed. Hagorome Gitsune was getting really close into his personal space and he couldn't move. At all.** _

_**His frantic thoughts were interrupted by a gentle touch of something soft on his lips. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Nurarihyon's face.** _

_"Grandpa is young again?"_

_ **Rikuo's subconscious :** _

_**Rikuo opened his eyes and was welcomed by bright light. After blinking a couple of times he looked around. There was absolutely nothing around him. Even the ground wasn't there. There was only ...the void.** _

_**"Rikuo" he turned around. There stood his father, Rihan. His black hair so much like his own. The green and black striped kimono, too.** _

_**"D-dad?" his voice broke at the end and he made an unsure step forward. The man, his father, smiled and came near him and encircled him in his arms. Rikuo, at first, stood frozen but then brought his hands up and snuggled into the warm embrace of his father.** _

_**"What are you doing here?" Rikuo asked once they broke apart. They now sat, technically, on nothing.** _

_**"I'm so proud of you. You are just like I always wanted you to be." Rihan said and touched Rikuo's, now, red cheek. His happy smile faded.** _

_**"But I'm about to die" his voice watered, "I don't want to die yet.** _

_**"Don't worry Rikuo. Hagorome Gitsune is giving you her fear. Do you know what that means?" Rikuo shook his head and looked at his lap, at his folded hands. Rihan smiled and took one of Rikuo's, slightly smaller, hand in his own and squeezed.** _

_**"She is willingly giving her own life in exchange for yours." seeing his horrified expression he continued."Didn'tyou hear her? She said that she wished to do at least one good thing. And that there isn't any reason for her to stay in this world."** _

_**But Rikuo still wasn't happy with this decision. How could she give her life for him.** _

_**"Rikuo, she knows that her time has come. And also that you have many great things ahead of you. If she can save you, there isn't any reason for her not to do it." Rikuo, at last, nodded. There was something right about that. He didn't know if he had anything big ahead of him but what could he do?** _

_**In the end, it is impolite to decline something you had been given.** _

_**The light around them started to fade. Rikuo's eyes widened.** _

_**"W-wait! I don't want to go just yet. I have so many things I want to ask you!"** _

_**"Don't worry Rikuo. We will have many chances to speak in the future."** _

_**The last thing, before everything became black, was Rihan's smile.** _

_ **In the real world :** _

_**"kuo! R-kuo! RIKUO!"** _

_**Gasping, Rikuo opened his eyes, this time to see the bright blue sky above him. Not blinking, he looked around him. His whole family was there, this scared look in their eyes. And then his gaze fell on the still body of Hagorome Gitsune.** _

_**Sitting up, maybe faster then he should have, he reached and felt her pulse point. No pulse. His hand shook as he pulled it back.** _

_**"Rikuo?" He looked up and his blood red eyes met with golden ones.** _

_**"Grandpa." he whispered and looked down as he felt tears making their way into his eyes. He only let them fall when he felt another, as warm as the one before, embrace.** _

_**End of the dream :** _

"Ah!" breathing fast, Rikuo looked around himself. He was in his room in their house (more like temple).

"That dream again?" he was having the same dream for about two years now. It has been two years since the said battle, too. And many things changed.

"Rikuo? Are you alright?" Rikuo lifted his head and nodded at his concerned mother. She just smiled and continued with the thing she was doing before. Like he said many things changed.

His grandpa, Nurarihyon, was again in his "younger" form, his youkai form. Somehow the youkai energy from Seimei transferred to Nurarihyon's body. He now had all the fear, and more, like before and his appearance changed too.

Another thing that changed was that his classmates now know that he was a youkai. And surprisingly, they were not only okay with it, they were, mainly Kiyotsugu-kun, fascinated by it. But the bigger change was that, Rikuo now was almost a full blooded youkai. In the battle,when he was injured and saved by Hagorome Gitsune, along with her fear that saved his life, she also gave him her youkai powers.

Rikuo understood that his powers weren't there to be ashamed of. They gave him the chance to save youkai and humans alike. So he decided, much to his family joy, that when he turns eighteen he will become a full blooded youkai and will seal his human form.

Along with this decision, he also agreed to become the third heir and the commander alongside his Grandpa.

"Young master! It's time for breakfast. Are you ready?"Rikuo's thoughts were interrupted by Tsurara's cheerful voice. Since he almost died she, and other members of his family, well,....how to say it, became very protective of him. They are still checking on him and are asking him questions.

"Yeah, I will be there in a minute." Rikuo didn't change much in his appearance. His white and black hair was still long and defying gravity. His body still lithe but lean. He sighed and stood up. He had to hurry or Tsurara or someone else will barge into theroom (That happened before, Yeah).

Stripping from his sleeping yukata he changed into his black daily kimono. Taking his blue over coat with him he quietly slipped out of his room into the hall, where he found, just like he assumed, Tsurara waiting for him.

"Good morning Young master. Did you sleep well?" Rikuo,smiling, nodded and then they were on their way to the dinning room. This nightmares were coming and disappearing so often that he decided that he won't bother anyone with them. So when they asked he just smiled and got on with it.

The rest of their way there was spent in silence. Rikuo could hear the ruckus and smiled. Every day in their house was so lively. But he was glad for that. After everything they had to go through. Lively was good.

"Your, ah pardon me, our classmates are here. Again." the last part was said with some annoyance. Rikuo sweat dropped. Since the club, mainly Kiyotsugu-kun, found out, they were there every moment they could. Asking different kind of questions and pleading them to do, sometimes, scary experiments and such.

Rikuo was so deep in his mind that he didn't noticed when they arrived and Tsurara opening the door, only Gin-san's voice broke him form it.

"Oi Rikuo! You're finally here." He was, it seemed, the target for the club's activities so he was currently surrounded by Kiyotsugu-kun, Torii, Maki and Shima. Kana-chan was in middle of a staring contest with,... with Tsurara ? When did she move away from him?

"Ah, Nura-kun. Here you are. I have some questions to ask you."he absendly nodded at Kiyotsugu-kuns loud address. He then moved to his custom seat, next to Nurarihyon.

"Rikuo, good morning" ---- "Good morning Grandpa."They always had a good relationship, but since the battle it had become even better. Some evenings you could find them sitting near the cherry tree and talking about nothing or in one of the meeting rooms discussing family matters.

_ **After breakfast, outside the house, gardens near the cherry tree:** _

"You want me to what?!"shouted a very red Rikuo, while backing away from Kiyotsugu-kun. The others members sitting on the side were looking from one to the other.

"Now Nura-kun. It's all for the greater good (A/N : OMG! Am I the only who thought about Dumbledore?)" Rikuo was ready to bolt and run for it, when he was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. He froze and slowly turned his head.

"Yes Rikuo, it's for a good thing. Why don't you want to do it? Hm?" Nurarihyon asked with a really sadistic smile. Instead of answering Rikuo turned to the other side and ran for it. But he didn't get too far until he was thrown on the ground.

Sooner than he could stand up and run away he was turned around and pinned under a heave body. Blinking he looked up and his blood red eyes met golden ones. Face heating up he started struggling. But Nurarihyon being stronger and heavier than him, pinned his arms with one of his hands and with the other one started stripping the upperpart of his kimono with ease.

Once happy, Nurarihyon stood up, taking the now half undressed Rikuo with him and walked back to the group. Nurarihyon smirked when he noticed the red cheeks and not so few nosebleeds.

 _"Such perverts"_ he thought to himself smirking. Sitting down with a sigh, Rikuo himself was sitting and pounting next to him, he looked around himself. Who would have thought that this house, full of youkai, will someday be hosting normal humans who aren't afraid of them.

His smirk widened when he looked at Rikuo, who was currently desperately holding his kimono so it wouldn't slip all the way down. Kiyotsugu was holding a measuring tape and was measuring every inch of Rikuo's upper body.

"Yes okay, and now please shift to your human form" Rikuo glared but sighed and shifted. The sooner he will do that the sooner he will have peace. His body shrinked, his hair became shorter and darker and finally his eyes changed to dark chocolate brown.

"Ahh!" shrieking (Rikuo : It was a manly shriek, okay!?) Rikuo quickly grabbed his kimono, now too big for him, before it could fall all the way down and show what Rikuo doesn't want to. Nurarihyon first laughed but when he saw the greedy look in faces of his grandson's friends his face became dark.

Standing up, and before anyone could even blink he was standing right behind Rikuo, one hand holding said kimono and the other one stretched out, pinning Rikuo to his chest. In his human form Rikuo was, even when he was a 16 year old, still two heads (and something) shorter than him. Smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes, Nurarihyon said, "Now kids, let's be careful." seeing the kids nodding so fast, he was wondering how their heads won't fall of,he looked down at the blushing Rikuo.

_ **Rikuo'sPOV :** _

_"Oh my god. Why must this happen to me? The only thing preventing my kimono from slipping all the way down is Grandpa's hand."_ thinking this Rikuo became even more red, not only his face but his neck and ears too.

Kiyotsugu-kun smirked and stepped closer to me and Grandpa, his measuring tape held out before him. Stepping back I bumped into firm chest. Looking down so no one would see the new blush on my face I clenched my hands and gritted teeth.

_"Oh yeah. There is another big change that happened. I found out that I'm in love with my, .....no, with Nurarihyon."_

_ **Sometimes later, the gardens, Cherry tree :** _

It was almost night time and the Nura house was finally quite. The club members left with, very loud, promises to return soon and as it was summer, which means no school, Rikuo was sure that it would be sooner than any of them would have wanted. But he had more important things to think about. For example his love for Nurarihyon.

He decided to call him Nurarihyon as it would be even more strange to call him Grandpa. He was disgusted with himself enough even without it. Clenching his fists he looked up at the night sky. It was peppered with many stars and the bright moon was shining.

The cherry tree was in full bloom like always and it's pink petals were slowly falling to the ground. It was areally beautiful night. If only his problems would disappear everything would be perfect. How could that even happen? Him being in love with Nurarihyon? He knows it isn't normal, that, how do they call it, incest is being frowned at.

But you can't choose who you fall in love with. Blinking, he realised that he was crying, Rikuo took a deep breath. It's okay. He would pretend that nothing is wrong like now and no one will notice.

"Rikuo? What's wrong?" Cursing, Rikuo hurriedly wiped the tears away with his kimono sleeve while turning away, hoping that Nurarihyon would just go away. Why must it be him. Why not Aotabo or even Tsurara?

"N-nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking."

Then there was only silence. Rikuo let out the breath he was holding, good he left. Or not. Freezing when he felt wind and then another presence setting itself on the same branch as him. Not turning he clenched the material of his kimono.

"Come on Rikuo, I saw you crying. Tell me what's bothering you." Nurarihyon gently asked while putting his hand on Rikuo's shoulder. Rikuo stiffened and bit his tongue so he wouldn't accidentally let out a whine.

"I-I was, I w-was just,..." he pauses and took a deep breath," I was t-thinking about the person I li-like" at the end he was only whispering in hope that he won't be heard. But from the hand currently crushing his shoulder, Nurarihyon heard him.

Opening his mouth to say something else, Rikuo found himself turning around. His back hit the old tree trunk along with his head. Blinking the stars away he was startled to find himself looking straight into Nurarihyon's eyes. He then flinched backwards, curling his body more into himself and clenching his hands in his lap.

Nurarihyon was glaring but not at Rikuo, it looked like he was glaring at whoever Rikuo meant when he said that he liked them. Shivering Rikuo noticed tiny fragments of fear flying around them. His eyes widened, his Grandpa, Nurarihyon never loses his control.

Nurarihyon noticed the scared look and selfprotective position in which Rikuo was and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Once calmer he asked,"Who is it?" Rikuo,still scared, didn't say a word. Nurarihyon was still angry, who is it? That annoying girl, what's her name? Kana something? Or that onmioji?

"Come on Rikuo, tell me" he urged stronger. But Rikuo couldn't say a word, scared out of his mind. He wasn't this scared when he was facing Seimei or even Hagorome Gitsune. He could feel tears coming and quickly looked down, not wanting Nurarihyon to see him crying but a long finger under his chin, made him look up.

Blood red eyes swirling with tears, Rikuo's hands clenched around the fabric of his kimono even stronger.

"I-I,..." Rikuo just couldn't answer and risk their relationship. He would rather be family than nothing more than stranger. So biting his tongue he diverted his gaze on the moon. Nurarihyon's gaze softened. Maybe he reacted a little angrier than he should have. Sighing, he looked at Rikuo. He had really grown up. His body still lithe, but lean, so much like his father. He never did understand why only he from the three generations had a more muscled body.

His eyes, not so big like before, still bigger than his own. He had this feeling that that won't change. His hair long and soft, the colour still so rare. Lifting a hand he gently took a strand of silver hair. Rikuo feeling a gentle tug turned, his cheeks getting a pink hue. Nurarihyon was even closer than before. One hand supporting his body against the tree right above Rikuo's head and the other one twirling a strand of his own hair around.

The over cast sky became clear again, the moon casting a godly white shine on the scene. There were no more then 5 inches between them. Rikuo's cheeks turned dark pink and his eyes,half lidded, only looked at Nurarihyon. Smirking, Nurarihyon leaned even closer, the hand supporting him against the tree, now right next to Rikuo's head. His smirk widened when he noticed Rikuo's lips, parting on their own accord.

The other hand, letting go of the strands of Rikuo's hair, came resting on Rikuo's coloured cheek. There was only an inch between them now. Rikuo could feel the warm breath of Nurarihyon on his lips, his head spinning. He was so close. Just a little bit more, and ....

"Supreme Commander! Where are you?!"

Nurarihyon could feel the angry tick on his head. Damn he was so close! Sighting, he learned away from, the now bright red, Rikuo and looked down. Karasu Tengu was flying around like a headless chicken, tears running down his cheeks. Moving his body, so he would see only him, and not Rikuo, he asked with a bored voice.

"What is it?" Karasu Tengu turned and Nurarihyon could see, how his eyes, literally,  started shining.

"Supreme Commander, there you are. I was looking for you everywhere. You have to go. Hitotsume-samais here and wishes to speak with you." Nurarihyon rolled his eyes. Of course it's that idiot's fault. Cursing under his breath he nodded and watched as Karasu Tengu flew away.

Turning back to Rikuo, who was playing with a thread of his kimono sleeve, he closed the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on Rikuo's forehead. Backing away he whispered, "We will continue with this conversation later."

Jumping down and walking into the house, he couldn't resist looking back. Rikuo was still in the same place, his face red, and looking somewhere into the distance. Nurarihyon smirked,  _"Yeah, we will definitely continue."_

_ **Rikuo's room :** _

_"What just happened?"_ Rikuo was sitting against one if the walls in his room and was, well, panicking. He just almost kissed Nurarihyon and then got kissed by Nurarihyon for real! Yes it was only a peck on his forehead, but still!

And what more, Nurarihyon wanted to continue with their conversion. What will he do? Whose name will he say when Nurarihyon will ask? Oh no! His chaotic thoughts were interrupted by him fainting.

_ **Rikuo's subconscious :** _

_**Sitting up, Rikuo looked around the, now, familiar surroundings for the only other person,except him, who was in this dimension. His father. Since the first time, when he was dying, he came here several times. Sometimes when he was asleep and sometimes, like this time, when he needed some advise.** _

_**"Dad? Where are you?"still looking around he didn't noticed the figure behind him until he was encircled by a pair of strong arms. Flinching, he was ready to struggle when he recognized to scent of his father. Sweet cherry flowers and sake.** _

_**"Dad, don't scare me."Rihan laughed when he saw the pout on his son's face. Kissing the top of Rikuo's head he sat on nothing, and waited for him to speak up. He, of course, already knew what was on his son's mind, but he wanted Rikuo to say it.** _

_**"Well, I-I don't know how to say it..." admitted Rikuo looking at his lap. He could feel his face reddening at his father's answering chuckles.** _

_**"Now, now Rikuo, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Just tell me and I promise I will help you." Rihan gently whispered while curling his arm around Rikuo's shoulders. Rikuo, taking a deep breath decided to just pour everything out. This was his father, he wouldn't hate him, right ?** _

_**"I-I think that I l-love Nurarihyon" Rikuo was whispering at the end and looking down, not wanting to see his father's disgusted face. He violently flinched when the hand around his shoulders moved to his lower back. Rikuo was so shocked that only a gentle push was enough to shove him into Rihan's chest.** _

_**And before he could do anything Rihan pressed his lips against Rikuo's soft ones. Rikuo's eyes widened and he couldn't decided what to do. His dad, was kissing him. What is happening? Freezing he could only sit still, not knowing what to do. Rihan, after one final bite to Rikuo's bottom lip, learned away and focused on his face.** _

_**Rikuo's eyes were wide open and unfocused. It was only after a moment that Rikuo came back to his senses. First he blushed, redder than anyone he had seen before, second he covered his entire face and for the third he,...... yeah, he started pounding his fists against Rihan's chest.** _

_**Rihan, laughing, made no move to stop him. "Baka Oyaji, what was that for?" shouted Rikuo, his face still bright red.** _

_**"Rikuo." at the tone of his father's voice, Rikuo stopped and looked up into his eyes. Rihan's face was, for once, serious along with his voice.** _

_**"I want you to listen to me very carefully now. We are youkais not humans. I know that this kind of love isn't allowed in human culture, but ours is different. Youkai are rarer than humans so it isn't so frowned upon. Because a youkai's power lays in their clans, it's very appreciated when two youkai form the same clan or even two youkai which are blood related mate.** _

_**Do you understand?" Rikuo wasn't sure what to think about it. This kind of love was appreciated? Wait, did he say mate?** _

_**"Mate? What do you mean by that?"** _

_**"Well, you know that youkai are divided into two main groups, right?" at that Rikuo nodded and he continued," The submissive and the dominants. There isn't any difference between them, in their power or anything else. The only difference is that the submissive ones, when mating, can produce, well, their own slick" seeing Rikuo's blush, Rihan got a mischievous glint in his eyes. Smirking he sat right next to Rikuo and pulled him into his lap.** _

_**Leaning down he whispered right into Rikuo's red ear, "What is it Rikuo? Hmm?"blushing even harder, Rikuo shakes his head. This was so embarrassing having this kind of talk with his own father.** _

_**"Anyway, where have I been. Oh yes. So when mating they produce their own slick so it's, you know, easier"** _

_**Rikuo nodded. He did understand.** _

_**"So I wasn't doing anything wrong?"** _

_**Rihan smiled. "No you did not. It's okay. What can I say? If I was alive I would mate you myself. But as I can't, I will have to leave it to the old man"Rikuo blushed even more if it was possible and looked down at his lap.** _

_**Everything looked great. Except for one thing.** _

_**"Say, dad? What about heirs? You said that it is very appreciated if two blood related youkai mate, right?" at Rihan's encouraging nod, hec ontinued, "That it will strengthen the clan. And the male youkais have more power, at least in most clans. So what will happen with heirs?"** _

_**But when he saw Rihan's smirk he regretted the moment he asked.** _

_**"I'm glad you asked, that's the most interesting thing about this topic."** _

_ **The real world :** _

Gasping, Rikuo sat up, cursing his father in his mind.  _"Baka oyaji!"_

_ **Sometimes later, the main bathroom (onsen):** _

The room was full of steam and hot air. The big hole in the floor of the house was filled with hot water and rocks for more authenticity. This onsen was man created right in the middle of their house, the main purpose was to provide a place to relax for every youkais in the house.

Currently it was the middle of night, and the onsen was empty except for Rikuo. He was waiting for Nurarihyon to come back, but, obviously, he didn't come back. Rikuo didn't know what to think about it. On one side it was good, at last he didn't have to talk about that thing with him. But on the other one, he was kind of sad that he didn't come back. He promised him.

Maybe, it was only a mistake. Maybe he misread the situation. So here he was, in the middle of the night, the mansion silent and almost empty as many youkais left for some reason, all alone. With shaking hands he undressed and slipped into the hot water. Swimming into the deeper part he sat on one of the rocks, curling his legs up against his chest and laid his head on them.

Maybe it was better this way. Maybe he should be, for the rest of his life, all alone. In the end he wasn't fit to be with someone like Nurarihyon. This thought brought tears to his eyes but this time, he didn't prevent them in falling down his cheeks and into the hot water. Why bother, there wasn't anyone who would see him anyway.

Suppressing a sob, he turned and buried his head in his knees. Why didn't he come back? He said he would, so why? Had he done something wrong? He didn't suppress the sobs that came after this. He only buried his head deeper into his knees and tried to muffle the sound.

Suddenly, there was a gentle splash, like when something, or someone, enters water. Lifting his head sharply, Rikuo looked around the dim room. There was no one there except him. Or was there? Every other member should be asleep or partying like always. Was it an intruder? He was in the middle of lifting himself out of the water, when the air before him broke apart and Nurarihyon stepped out.

And he was completely naked. The water flowed down along a toned chest and lower into the water, which was hiding the rest of the muscled body. Flushing, when he realized he was ogling him, he turned his head away and looked out of the window.

"What are you doing here? " Rikuo asked, still not taking his eyes off the window. He stiffened when he felt Nurarihyon's body sitting down right next to him. He nervously pulled his knees even closer and crossed his ankles, hoping to hide his whole body.

"What do you think I'm doing? I did say that we will continue with our previous conversation." Rikuo didn't have to see his face to know that he was smirking. And he said it with so much confidence, too. Normally, he would find it cool but now....

The room became silent, the only sound being the little waterfall at the other end of the room. Every time Rikuo opened his mouth to say something he closed it again, not wanting to say something stupid. In the end he couldn't endure it.

"I talked with dad." he whispered while looking at his reflection.

"Oh? And what did you talk about?"now Rikuo didn't know what to say. The truth? Or? Thinking about his conversation with his father he decided to take the risk.

"W-we were talking about the mating of two youkai from the same f-family, like siblings and such?"Rikuo said and clenched his fists. He said it like this on purpose. Hoping that Nurarihyon will get it without him having to say something else. That he loved a member of his family, namely him.

The air became thick with fear and tension. Rikuo couldn't help himself, he gulped and shivered. The warm water,too hot just a minutes before wasn't warm any more.

"Oh I see. So the one you are in love with is Zen. Or Tsurara? Maybe Aotabo or Kubinashi. Or even one of these Tono's friends of yours." Nurarihyon said with anger clear in his voice. Rikuo freezes. What? Kibunashi? Tsurara? What is he talking about? He turned to say that he was wrong but the words stuck in his throat when he saw Nurarihyon's expression.

His eyes were dark and angry, arms crossed against his chest but the worst was the fear swirling around him. It was tightening around them, thick and strong. No, only around him. He absently moved away from him and brought his arms around himself. His youkai knew that the one before him was even more dangerous than Tamazuki or even Seimei.

"Or are you in love"he practically spat the word love" with all of them? Are going to be their slut!?"

Rikuo didn't mind that Nurarihyon thought that he was in love with others, that was something he could correct. But the last word hurt. A lot. Looking down he bit his tongue, not wanting to cry before him and let him think that he was even more pathetic than now.

Blinking he stood up and stepped out of the onsen, not minding his nakedness, and picked his kimono. Clothing himself he turned and bowed, deep in his waist. And with strong voice, hoping it won't shake he excused himself.

"I hope you will have a pleasant rest of your evening. Please excuse me. I won't bother you any more, Supreme Commander." and with that he turned and left, praying he will make it into his room before the tears escape.

_ **The bathroom:** _

The room was once again silent. With Rikuo having left, Nurarihyon turned his angry glare on the wall before him. How dare these youkai steal his Rikuo from him. He waited so long for Rikuo to grow up. So he could take him as a mate. And now these youkais dared!

Moving his hand up, he quickly brought it down against the edge of the onsen. The force in his punch was so strong that the concrete on the ground cracked.

"Well, you really did it this time old man." Nurarihyon freezes at the voice and his eyes widened.

"Rihan ?"------ " Anyone else who would it be, hmm?"

"You are as annoying as before." said Nurarihyon with smile. Turning so he was facing him, he inwardly flinched at the look on his dead son's face.

"You are an idiot. Did you really think about what Rikuo said? He said family right? Siblings and **such**." Rihan said the last word with more emphasis. Seeing that Nurarihyon still didn't get it he sighed.

"Between siblings and such means, like incest. I'm sure you know what that means. And there is more then one type of incest. Between siblings, Between father and son and even between Grandfather and his grandson" finally, there was this tiny light bulb in his father's head and he sighed when Nurarihyon jumped out of the onsen, slowing down only to grab his kimono, and ran in the direction of Rikuo's room.

Lucky for them, the rooms were sound proofed.He was sure that Rikuo was a screamer.

_ **Rikuo's room:** _

How could this happen. Such a big misunderstanding. What should he do know? Nurarihyon hates him. Thinks that he is a whore. He will never have another chance. It was the end. He will be alone for the rest of his life.

Sobbing Rikuo curled further under his covers and clenched his hands around his futon. Why? He was so heart broken that he didn't notice another presence in his room. Nurarihyon's eyes became sad when he heard Rikuo's sobs. He had to fix this mess. So stepping closer and kneeling next to the futon, he gently lay his hand on the ball that was Rikuo.

The crying stopped and the ball moved away before Rikuo, red eyed and pale, peered around the blanket. His eyes widened when he saw just who found him crying and he quickly looked down, not wanting to anger Nurarihyon more.

"Ah, Rikuo. I'm so sorry. I-I just."taking deep breath Nurarihyon tried again, " I made a mistake." Rikuo still didn't answer so he continued. "I didn't listen until the end and came to the wrong conclusion. Please let me fix it? And perhaps tell me who you are in love with for real?"

Rikuo , again, didn't know what to do. He wanted, really wanted to forgive him and tell him the truth but what if he will became angry again? Or disgusted? Nurarohyon noticed his hesitation and made a decision. He moved and before Rikuo could grasp what was happening, he brought him closer to his, still warm, body.

One hand on his lower back and the other one, on the back of his neck, he was almost completely copying his son's earlier position. Nurarihyon looked into Rikuo's blood red eyes,still red form his earlier crying, and slowly closet the distance between them.

Rikuo's eyes widened and then closed on thei rown accord. It was so different form the one, before, with his father. His hands came to rest on Nurarihyon's toned chest and he moved so he was even closer, trying to meld his body into Nurarihyon's. Smirking, Nurarihyon learned back, stopping when he heard the low whine that left Rikuo's lips and fighting with himself to not just jump him.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down on Rikuo's futon and took a good look at Rikuo's face. His eyes wide and nervous, his lips still slightly parted. Ready to be eaten. Shaking his head, putting away these sort of thought and focused on the body before him. For now.

Taking Rikuo's arms, he gently pulled until Rikuo was sitting in Nurarihyon's lap, legs on either side of his thighs while Nurarihyon's arms curled around his waist. Rikuo's arms came to rest on Nurarihyon's chest and his cheeks reddened. He had never done something like this. Not even a kiss before this. What should he do?

"Now Rikuo. Will you tell me?" Nurarihyon asked with a pout and then smirked when Rikuo reddened even more. Even his neck was red, so cute. Rikuo stammered, blushing like mad. What should he do?

He looked up and into golden eyes. Taking a deep breath he decided to just get on with it.

"I-I'm in love with,....,w-whit,... y-you" whispering while looking down, clenching his kimono tightly. The room remained silent. Even the animals outside were quite, not making any sound. Rikuo was ready to bolt when he was suddenly flipped around, landing on his futon with Nurarihyon looming above him.

Opening his mouth to ask what is happening, Nurarihyon leaned down and kissed him. His tongue taking advantage of Rikuo's already parted lips, plunged  inside. Rikuo clenched his eyes shut, hands coming to rest on Nurarihyon's shoulders, balled around his kimono. Nurarihyon's tongue was so deep inside his mouth. Rikuo, not knowing what to do, shyly answered with his own and by the happy hum from Nurarihyon he wasn't doing so bad.

Breaking apart, they were still joint by a string of saliva, which landed on Rikuo's chin. His chest heaved as he looked up into Nurarihyon's eyes and promptly started feeling hot all over. Nurarohyon's eyes were dark, like the eyes of a predator. Crossing his legs, Rikuo blushed. Why is he feeling something weird down there.

And then he froze. His earlier conversion with Rihan coming forward.

**Flashback :**

**"So when mating they produce their own slick so it's, you know, easier"**

**End of flashback :**

His body was getting ready for ma-mating. What? Why?! Jumping when he felt hot breath near his ear, turning his head he was pulled into another kiss, this one shorter then the one before. Having no air Rikuo averted his head, gulping the air like thirsty would water.

"Finally. You have no idea how long I waited for this moment. For you to grow up so I could mate with you. Hmm, Rikuo?" Nurarihyon whispered into Rikuo's ear,chuckling at the dull expression.

"Y-You, want to m-mate with me?" at Nurarihyon's nod, Rikuo couldn't stop the tears from falling. Panicking, Nurarihyon brought him into an embrace. Why is he crying?

"R-Rikuo? Come on, tell me what's wrong?" --- "I- There's nothing wrong.- I'm justh-happy." releasing the breath he was holding, Nurarihyon smiled.

_"Yeah, everything is perfect."_

_ **Sometimes later (Warning LEMON!):** _

"Ahn!"moans filled the otherwise quite room, the moonlight shining even through the closed sliding doors upon the scene. The two figures, currently in the middle of a very passio nact, were both males. Having shed the upper part of their kimono, the smaller one's was hanging lower then the taller one's, stopping just above his groin and revealing his creamy thighs but not the most personal part.

The bigger male's hand was hidden somewhere in the one clothed part of the smaller one's body, folding and squeezing, causing him to moan and mewl with every squeeze. The smaller one's hair was messy and his throat was covered in hickeys. His nipples bright red and erect, being the victims of the bigger one's abuse, just minutes before.

The taller one's other hand was lower than the first one, disappearing somewhere below. The smaller one spread his legs wider, burying his head into the bedding of his futon and muffling the high pitched mewl that just ripped out of his throat when the bigger one added a third finger to where his other two were already buried in.

Erotic squelching sounds coming from down there, causing the smaller one to blush and turn his head away. A deep laugh sounded in the room, coming from the taller figure,"What's wrong Rikuo? Don't you like the sounds? Look how wet you are for me." The smaller figure, Rikuo, turned red. His eyes,watery and wide, focused on the taller figure, so alike to him. Long blond and black hair messy from before, when he ran his hands through it, and eyes dark, full of lust.

"Kyaahn!" squeaking when the bigger figure pressed against something inside him, causing Rikuo to feel a sharp jolt, something between pain and pleasure. Shocked, he looked at the bigger figure, wanting to know what just happened.

The taller figure, Nurarihyon, smirked."Found it" and before Rikuo could say something, he pressed at the same spot again and again, enjoying the shrieks and squelching sounds coming from Rikuo. His back arching, Rikuo grabbed at the bedding,clenching and tugging at it, trying to ground himself.

Not finding what he wanted, Rikuo let go of the bedding, bringing his arms up and curling them around Nurarihyon's neck, nails scraping at his back, leaving deep red marks. Hissing, Nurarihyon stopped his abuse on Rikuo's prostate, and looked down to where Rikuo buried his head in his chest.

When the strange feeling stopped, Rikuo looked away from the strong naked chest, his eyes full of tears. Nurarihyon's eyes widened. Has he been to forceful? Causing Rikuo to cry? Bringing one hand to Rikuo's cheek, he learned down, nuzzling him.

"What is it Rikuo? Was I too hard on you?"nodding, Rikuo looked down and promptly frowned. His favorite kimono was wet with his cum and pre-cum, and the backside with his ....slick. Yeah, he still thought that it was a little bit strange that he could do it. But not unwelcome. Not at all. Freezing, when he was suddenly lifted up, his kimono falling down, leaving him completely naked.

Squeaking, closing his legs, Rikuo covered himself with his hands, blushing like mad, his ears burning. Chuckling, Nurarihyon learned above Rikuo, where he laid him on his futon, and gently spread his legs, before settling himself between them. Lastly, he grabbed Rikuo's hands, pulling them so they were resting next to his head.

"So Rikuo? Are you ready?" whisperin gwhile caressing his milky thighs, Nurarihyon waited for Rikuo's final respond, wanting to be inside him already, but not wanting to scare him. In the end, it was his first time. And you never forget your first time.

Was he ready? Rikuo didn't really know. He heard, somewhere, that it hurt. But was that true? Will it really hurt? But it was Nurarihyon, he loves him. So gathering all his courage, he nodded. Nurarihyon's smile was blinding and Rikuo couldn't help himslef, he smiled back.

But his smile disappeared when his legs were lifted and pulled until Nurarihyon was, practically, sitting flush against his groin. Blushing when he felt Nurarihyon's cock, hard and thick, he brought his hand up, covering his face.

Nurarihyon chuckled, lifting Rikuo's hands, placing a gentle kiss on his plush lips. The simple kiss soon changed into one full of passion and love. Tongues tangling, saliva dripping down Rikuo's chin. Rikuo was so focused on the kiss that he failed to notice Nurarihyon slowly moving and inserting his cock inside Rikuo.

Only when he felt a little burn did he break apart.

"A-ah!" Nurarihyon only shushed him not stopping, only once he was in until the hilt. Breathing slightly faster then usual, he looked up and lost his breath. Rikuo was just beautiful. His eyes wide open along with his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin. In the corners of his eyes were tears, threatening to fall. His back arched, not touching the futon at all, hands clenched around his fallen kimono, trying to ground himself.

Shaking with the effort not to move, Nurarihyon took Rikuo's hands and clenched them in his own. Shifting slightly, Nurarihyon leaned above Rikuo but the shift caused his cock to move inside Rikuo.

"N-no, d-don't m-move!"Rikuo shouted,his chest heaving. The tears falling down, he closed his eyes. Nurarihyon's gaze softened. Learning down and licking his tears away, he took Rikuo's lips into a kiss. Slipping his tongue inside, he brought his hand up and cradled Rikuo's cheek. Rikuo letting go of Nurarihyon's hand, grabbed a thick strand of his hair.

Breaking apart, Nurarihyon looked down at a flustered Rikuo.

"Rikuo, can I move?" Rikuo wasn't 100% sure but still nodded, wanting to feel him move. Finally, after a hitch here and there in his way, Rikuo was finally mating with the only one he ever wanted to. Nurarihyon smirking, lifted Rikuo's legs onto his shoulders and thrust in.

Squealing Rikuo curled his hands under his chin, eyes leaking more tears, but this time from pleasure. When Nurarihyon moved his legs, he could hit deeper, hitting the same spot like last time, but this time it felt even better. Like nothing he ever felt. The pleasure was so intensive. Better than anything.

Grunting, Nurarihyon thrusts faster, wanting to hear more of Rikuo's sweets mewls, moans and shrieks when he hit his sweet spot.

"Kyahn...Ahn!" Well, Rikuo was screamer, who would have thought. But it wasn't so bad, at least everyone would know that Rikuo is ONLY his and no one's else.

"Come on Rikuo, Ha !, let that sweet voice of yours out" thrusting even faster and deeper he was rewarded by a loud shriek and a little bit of pre-cum from Rikuo's, now, flushed cock.

"N-no more! I-I'm going, ahn!, toc-come!"Leaning down, Nurarihyon propped his hands next toRikuo's head, this position, allowing him to thrust deeper andfaster, wanting to bring both of them to their release.

"N-no! Enough, Nurarihyon!" sobbing Rikuo turned his head away, biting his lower lip. He felt this weird pressure under his stomach. Curling his toes, he came, moaning deep and long Nurarihyon's name. Groaning at the velvet heat clenching around him, he thrusts one more time before Nurarihyon followed Rikuo, releasing deep into him.

Breathing fast he fell down, right on top of Rikuo, his head nuzzling Rikuo's neck full of hickeys. Rikuo's chest was heaving up and down in a fast tempo, hands clenching and unclenching, eyes unfocused and dazed. His chest and stomach white from the liquid before.

Nurarihyon moved to pull out, but halfway out he was halted by Rikuo's hands on his shoulders.

"No! Don't pull out! Everything will leak out." blushing, his eyes now wide open, Rikuo looked into Nurarihyon's eyes, pleading. Freezing, Nurarihyon's own eyes widened before they become dark. Growling, eyes flashing bright yellow, Nurarihyon lunged forward. Thrusting forward, so he was fully plugged inside once again.

"Hmmm," moaning, Rikuo opened his already half lidded eyes, being exhausted from the previous activities. Looking into Nurarihyon's eyes, something deep in him heated up. His eyes were full of lust, shinning yellow and his fear was swirling around them. Unconsciously his own fear raised and interlaced with Nurarihyon's.

Learning down, so he was next to Rikuo's ear, he seductively whispered ,"Well Rikuo? Are you ready for more? I will make sure to come inside you so much that you will never have to worry about it leaking out or don't feeling it."

_ **End of LEMON !!!!** _

_ **The next morning:** _

The sun was shinning, the sky was blue without even one cloud. The Nura's house was full of life, every occupant was already awake, many of them had their breakfast. The smaller youkais playing outside, the larger ones having conversations in their own groups. But there were two main members of the Nura clan missing.

The thing is that all of them knew where they where. Many of them waiting for this moment for some time now. They were happy for their young master, finally, he could be with the one he loves.

_ **Rikuo's room, the main part of the house:** _

The missing members were both sleeping, Nurarihyon covering Rikuo with his body and both of them with Rikuo's blanket. Both of them naked, of course, were still exhausted from their long night activities. Rikuo's body was full of hickeys, his nipples still red.

He was cuddled into Nurarihyon's chest, hands curled between them and head tucked under Nurarihyon' chin. Both were breathing peacefully, not minding anything around them. That was until there was a big explosion right outside the room they were in.

Leaping without any hesitation, Nurarihyon grabbed his kimono from the the floor, walking and opening the sliding door. Closing it, he looked around, his sight stopping at the cherry tree right before him, before looking around the garden . He saw a big group of youkais not far away from the tree. Walking, he got through and stopped dead in his tracks.

There, sitting in a small crater was Rihan's ghost. The other youkais around them were growling and held their weapons at the ready.

"Relax everybody. I will take care of this." seeing their Commander, they walked away, but not before casting a suspicious glance at Rihan. Chuckling, Nurarihyon sat next to his son.

"So?" not looking at him, Nurarihyon lifted an eyebrow."So what?"

"Come on oyaji, don't play dumb. Tell me how it was." Rihan wihned.

Smirking Nurarihyon made no move to answer, only looked in the same direction he had come from. Rihan followed his gaze and smiled. Walking towards them was Rikuo, dressed in his kimono and slightly limping. Neither man moved, both waited till Rikuo came closer and sat between them.

Smiling, Nurarihyon brought one hand around Rikuo's shoulders, cuddling him closer before answering.

_"It was amazing."_

_ **The end!** _

_ **So here it is. I really hope you liked it. Please R &R, I love reviews.** _

_ **Also,like I said before, I won't be making a sequel or better said, there is little chance that I will make one. If you liked please go and read my other stories too :D** _

_ **Love you guys, bye!** _

_ **By Lenuš** _

_ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty** _

 


End file.
